


Outlaw

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bandit AU, Dystopia, F/M, Jack is just way too kind helping you Mark, Mark you're not really a good bandit leader aren't you, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is just an outlaw, a criminal. So why on earth is Jack helping him?<br/>(Bandit AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this two (or maybe three) part story.

“So, are you going to watch the parade Jack?” Eliza, the young lady who ran the store, handed Jack’s change to him, asked him with a sweet smile, “I’m planning on shutting the stall so that I can maybe catch a glimpse at the floats.”  
Jack smiled as he put the money into his bag and replied, “Well, I guess I am watching the parade, most likely by myself.” He chuckled shortly afterwards as he held his glass bottle of milk in his hands.  
The lady leaned in, chin resting on two hands, “So, Jack. Are you going to take me, perhaps? I’d keep you company.”  
Jack turned to look at her properly; yes, Eliza was an extremely astonishing girl. She was young, sweet and undoubtedly friendly. She had light orange hair that complimented her blue eyes, and she had a slight, charming tan. She was a very pretty girl indeed. Jack awkwardly coughed, “I thought you were going with your family?” He asked politely.  
“Ah yeah well,” Eliza sighed as she stood up properly, “My father is fond of taking my sister and I with him. Maybe next time, hm, Jack?”  
Jack nodded in reply and exchanged his goodbyes. 

He walked through the market on his own, seeing many adults closing their stalls earlier only to prepare for the parade.  
‘Jesus, has it already been ten years of having this king?’ Jack thought to himself as he saw children running with balloons, yet the poor boys and girls were paused as a guard, armed with a gun, stood in their pathway, refusing to budge way. ‘Man, shit has changed in ten years.’  
\---

Noise was erupting from anywhere and everywhere. Loud, happy music played as floats went through the streets and confetti was thrown left and right.  
‘I should have come earlier.’ He simply thought to himself as he stood at the back of the crowd, trying to look past heads that blocked his vision. This was the first time, in god knows how long, the whole city has been happy in a long time. A float passed by that was undoubtedly un-missable. The princess sat on top of a large throne, waving and smiling at the citizens she was looking down on, the king stood next to her and of course, the float was surrounded by guards; left and right.

Suddenly, scream erupted from a float, and the crowd went into frenzy. Jack tried to look past the heads, and through the gaps all he could see was the float being over ridden by a lot of men, all in black outfits, almost tearing down the float itself. Gun shots began rapidly firing and guards surrounded the king and princess, trying to block out all of the black clothed men who were firing profusely at the pair. Citizens began running away, some already injured.  
“Grenade!” Someone yelled loudly as soon as a loud ting noise hit the cobble stone floor, citizens around that area began scrabbling away however some were too late.  
Bang. 

\--

Mark woke up, eyes fluttering open. He instantly felt his back in pain and whole body aching. And his surroundings weren't what he first witnessed before; although, this place doesn't look exactly familiar to a prison cell.

He remembered clearly that one of the other bandit's explosions must've hit him during the blast, wiping not only him, but perhaps ten other people in civilians which were witnessing the riot.

Mark found himself in a warm room, cobblestone walls and in a warm straw bed. A white cloth was laid over him to keep himself extra warm. He tried to sit up, almost get out however he felt a sharp pain dotted on certain parts of his body and hissed loudly in pain. He lifted up the white blanket and saw his clothes were damp; soaked with blood and covered in dirt and a fair amount of soot.

The injured bandit heard the sounds of light feet on cold wooden floorboards and instantly dropped his white blanket — Only to reveal a smart looking gentlemen, standing in front of him with a few unspecified objects on a carved wooden tray.  
"I guess you're awake." The man said and he placed his tray down onto the small table beside the bed. Instantly, Mark reached into his pocket yet felt nothing there. The man chuckled at the bandit's confused expression.  
"What are you looking for?" He asked in a fairly snide tone, before taking out an expensive and well decorated gun from his torn back pocket and began swinging it lightly around his finger, "This perhaps?"

Mark's eyes widened, "Hey! Give that back!" He snapped as soon as he attempted to sit up quickly, but a burn rushed throughout his entire body causing him to crash back down onto the soft pillow. The guy simply chuckled as he held the gun still in his hand.  
"Listen Trigger Happy. You being part of that riot means you're already wanted by the police, shooting a gun and potentially missing me will only lead the guards here due to the gunshot sound and possibly my screams." He chuckled and smiled politely after. As much as Mark wanted to protest, he sighed to himself as he slowly and excruciatingly painfully sat up by himself.  
"That explosion really fucked ya up hm?" The young man asked as he sat on the end of his bed. Mark simply chuckled, "Yeah. I must say, I didn't expect it to all go to shit that easily."  
Jack stood up once again, then scanned Mark for a minute or two, "Turn around so your back's facing me."  
Instantly he glared at Jack, confused, "Why..?"  
"Just do it, please."  
He shrugged his shoulders in reply, and shifted his body slowly. The pain sprung throughout his body causing him to groan, however he seemed to manage to turn around. The blanket fell off of him and the cold air hit himself. He didn't realize how thin his clothes were until now, then again - Who knows how many hours, even days, he's been lying in a warm bed. He then heard the sound of a chair? being dragged along the floor, "Now take off your shirt."  
"Excuse me?" Mark asked him as he shot his head back to look at him, eyebrow perked. Jack chuckled and shook his head,  
"I want to put bandages on your wounds. I know you've made your way into my bed but don't get ahead of yourself."  
As much as he wanted to protest, he obliged and took off his shirt. Instantly, he heard a deep hiss from behind him.  
"Damn. Looks like you've really fucked yourself over, hm?" Jack mumbled before clearing his voice and said, "Alright, I'm going to clean your wounds and it may hurt like a bitch. But if you squirm, I swear to god." Mark simply nodded in return, looking down at his feet and gritting his teeth as he felt a damp cloth pressing against his wounds.  
"So, tell me. Why did you attack the float?" Jack asked as Jack attended to his gaping wounds, he damped the cloth in the bowl of water once again, watching the blood tinge the now slightly red water.  
"Isn't it obvious? For fun." Mark sarcastically replied, "Hey- ow!" He hissed in pain as he felt Jack roughly put the white cloth on a large gaping wound.  
"Don't be a salty soo with me, I'm the one with the gun and wet cloth here."  
Mark sighed, "Ah fine. It's just the king y'know. I traveled days to get here and I didn't expect myself to be injured, I thought at least I'd be able to make a scratch on his stupid wrinkled face-"  
"Woah, easy there cowboy," Jack interrupted him before he went into any more detail. This bandit seemed different, if he wanted to kill Jack by now, he could of couldn't he? Or even make the slightest scratch. He intrigued Jack, and even though if the guards did find out he was helping an outlaw, he might as well get a hindsight as to the answers why he attacked, well attempted to attack, the king. Mark looked behind himself, to see Jack paused, he then opened his mouth to speak again and made eye contact with him, "Tell me, why do you hate the king so much."  
Jack so the envy and slight hurt in Mark's eyes as soon as he looked away to stare at the wardrobe in front of himself; as if he was afraid of crying or something similar to that. He heard a drawn out sigh, "It's a long story, so keep listening okay?"  
Jack simply nodded in return, "Okay." He said as he gently attended to his wounds once, ears appealed as he began his story.


End file.
